


The Solace of Solitude

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [46]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Every day, at 4pm, Lisa Rogers made sure that no calls, save for emergencies, got through to Mr Waverly. For fifteen minutes, she fielded everything and everyone, allowing the Old Man a small amount of peace within his day. He hadn't asked her to do it, but appreciated her for it all the same.

Whatever was happening in the world, whatever disaster or looming terror, Alexander Waverly was grounded by this daily ritual. It was a simple thing, the importance of which had been instilled in him from a young age, by his mother. He rarely missed his afternoon tea.


End file.
